


Dance of Macabre

by Celtrist



Category: Original Work
Genre: Creepy, Forbidden Love, Free Verse, Insanity, Macabre, Necrophilia, Other, Prose Poem, Twisted, Unsettling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 04:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19737997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celtrist/pseuds/Celtrist
Summary: A poem I whipped up for a final I did in creative writing. I actually wrote it awhile ago but I've decided I wanted to post it.The poem isn't the best-I'm not much of a poet-but I like how it turned out.This is a twisted love poem from a infatuated groom to his lovely bride. (or bride to bride, whatever way you want)





	Dance of Macabre

Skin as porcelain

Graceful as a swan

I dance with my love who swings to-and-fro

I plant my tender lips to yours

Scent of life and love fills the room

In this dance of macabre

Skin, dull and broken

As elegant as I move you to be

I dance with my love who I swing around all on my own

My lips meet cold ones

Scent of death and decay fills the room

In this dance of macabre

I hear them

Who shout for me

Who I neglect as I’m with my dear, whose beauty is incomparable

So cold and dead

Holding a corpse of the one I cherish

In this dance of macabre

I will never falter to sway with you my love

To embrace the one I hold dear

Whisper sweet nothings to deaf ears

Kiss lifeless lips that give no breath

To move with you, my necrophilia bride

In this dance of macabre

**Author's Note:**

> Admittedly this idea came from a vocaloid song called "Necrophilia bride". I like it, you should check it if you haven't heard it. But if anyone wants to do something with this poem for any of their own works, I'm certainly not gonna stop anyone.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Why don't you check out some of my other works or visit me on other platforms I'm on?  
> DeviantART: https://www.deviantart.com/celtrist  
> Tumblr: http://celtrist.tumblr.com/  
> YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCgnXkU_k08FuTGT_aN6TWIw  
> Toyhou.se: https://toyhou.se/Celtrist  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/CeltristStudios?lang=en {I'm pretty dead here though}


End file.
